First Date
by kittenamos
Summary: I first wrote this one shot about two years ago. At the time, this was my first try at a FanFiction. Since then, I have been working on my writing. A couple weeks ago I thought I would try re-writing this story to see how far my writing has come. The first chapter is the one I wrote two years ago. The second chapter is the improved one. Please review and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

StarStruck 8/13/10

_**First Date**_

Jessica rolled down the windows of one of Christopher's many cars as they drove through LA. Just last week Christopher went all the way to Kalamazoo,_**Michigan to sing her a song in front of everyone at the school dance and announced to the world that he lied about not caring about her. But what she really couldn't believe was what happened next. **__Christopher Wilde__** asked **__her__** out on a date! **_

_**Oh, come on. So she wasn't a fan of his. At least not a crazed fan like her sister, Sarah. All she would listen to was Christopher Wilde. In fact, all she ever **__talked__** about was Christopher Wilde! **_

_**After the dance, Christopher drove her home and convinced her parents to let her come back out to LA for their first date. He had said that he wanted to make it special and something that she would remember forever.**_

_**Her parents weren't really thrilled about letting her go without them; only agreeing to it when she said she would stay at her grandma's house and be back in time for school on Monday. **_

_**So, her she was, back in LA with Christopher. **_

_**"You still haven't told me where we're going." She said bring her thoughts back to the present. **_

_**"I told you. It's a surprise." He said putting on his designer sunglasses. Jessica had her matching pair pushed up on her head.**_

_**They drove in silence for awhile, Jessica getting stuck in her memories again. This time of how they met; how they literally bumped into each other, and everything else that happened that night.**_

_**Finally Christopher asked her to close her eyes. **_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"You'll see."**_

_**Jessica closed her eyes. A couple seconds later she felt the car turn and then start bouncing down a path off of the main road. The twists and turns felt familiar, like she been on this road before.**_

_**Finally, they came to a stop. Jessica heard the click of the car keys being pulled out of the agnation.**_

_"**Keep your eyes closed."**_

_**She heard Christopher open his door and he bang of it close behind him. Then the door opened on her side.**_

_**"Give me your hand."**_

_**She held her hand out and let Christopher guide her. **_

_**When they stopped, he whispered in her ear. "Open your eyes."**_

_**The first thing she saw was the picnic blanket spread on the ground covered with food; strawberries, grapes, grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, and cheesecake for desert. Then, she saw where they were. They were at the pond that she and Christopher fell into after he 'killed' her grandma's car. This was the place where Jessica found out that Christopher's life wasn't as perfect as she thought. It was the place where she first realized that she was falling for Christopher Wilde. **_

_**"Wow. This is great." She walked over to the picnic blanket. Christopher followed right behind her.**_

_**"No paparazzi will bother us here." He walked around her to take a sit by the blanket.**_

_**Jessica frowned and folded her arms.**_

_**"What?" Christopher asked.**_

_**She let a smile crawl onto her face. "Did you only plan this as our first date because I told you no disguises this time?"**_

_**He laughed. "Partly, but also because the last time we were here we didn't want to leave. Not we have more time."**_

_**Jessica went to join him. He handed her a plate and they started there picnic. **_

_**"Did I tell you that a fired my parents?" He put some mashed potatoes on his plate and handed the container to Jessica.**_

_**"Really? Did I influence that decision? You shouldn't give into to peer pressure so easily." She put some potatoes onto her plate and got a piece of the chicken.**_

_**"No, it wasn't you. Before I came after you, I told my parents that I didn't want to do the movie anymore and . . ."**_

_**"So, you finally stood up to your parents."**_

_**"Yeah," he laughed. "No longer on my pay roll."**_

_**As they ate they continued to get to know each other. Christopher told Jessica about some of the crazy things he and Stubby got into growing up, and Jessica told him about what it was like grown up 'normal'.**_

_**When Jessica finished eating she put her plate down and looked out over the pond. In the distance the sun was setting casting out colors along the sky. **_

_**Christopher followed her gaze. "Wow."**_

_**"Pretty."**_

_**Christopher turned around to lie on his back to get a better view, putting his hands behind his head. Jessica crawled over to lie next to him. He moved his right arm from behind his head to put around her.**_

_**Jessica turned to look at Christopher. He turned to look at her. **_

_**As the sun sank below the horizon, they stared into each other's eyes and slowly, they leaned in for a kiss. **_


	2. Improved

I first wrote this one shot about two years ago. Since then, I have been working on my writing and have worked on a couple other stories that I posted on this site. I couple weeks ago I thought I would try re-writing this story. At the time, this was my first FanFiction and I wanted to see how far I have come with my writing so far. Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

I rolled down the passenger side window of one of Christopher's many cars and rested my arm down on the new opening as we drove through LA.

Just a couple days ago, Christopher had come all the way to Kalamazoo, _Michigan to sing a song that he had wrote for me. Of course, that was not enough to make me forgive him for what he had done on the beach the last time we saw each other or what he said about me in the interview with Libby Lam. _

_Having the famous Christopher Wilde write a song for you was something that his millions of fans dreamed of. Not me. That wasn't going to impress me, and I made sure he knew it. _

_That was when the eminent Libby Lam decided to show up at the dance, followed by several other people carrying big cameras._

_Forcing myself back to the present, I turned away from the view of LA to steal a glance at Christopher. He had his snappy designer sunglasses on, and was nodding and tapping softly against the steering wheel to the beat of one of his songs that was playing on the radio._

I'm no super man

I can't take your hand

And fly you anywhere you want to go

Yeah

I can't read your mind

Like a billboard sign

And tell you everything you want to hear

But I'll be your hero

_I used my left hand to push up my matching pair of designer sunglasses to the top of my head._

_"Wowww," I drew out the word in a sarcastic voice._

_Christopher turned his head to glance at me and gave me one of his . . . ____looks__. "What?"_

_"The famous Christopher Wilde . . . drumming out a beat . . ." I replied, again with the sarcasm. I turned back to look outside as I made my remark, but glanced back when I heard him laugh._

'Cause I

I could be everything you need

If you're the one for me

Like gravity

I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny

I may be an ordinary guy

With heart and soul

But if you're the one for me

Then I'll be your hero

_As the music continued to play, my mind went back to the dance._

_Libby Lam and her camera crew had crashed the dance and what happened next, I still could hardly believe. After spending all those hours running from the paparazzi, all the lies, and cover stories, Christopher had chosen that moment to come clean about everything. _

_He admitted that we had spent hours together and that I wasn't just some random "fan" that was following him around all day. Christopher had admitted to the cameras . . . to the world that he lied about not caring about me._

___Was that really only a week ago? _

Searching high and low

Tryin' every road

But if I see your face

Well I know yeah

I put my trust to fate

That you will come my way

And if its right its undeniable yeah

I'll be your hero

_It was hard to believe that only a short time had past since that moment. Over the last couple of days, my life had changed so drastically. _

_People I hardly knew, that before wouldn't have given me a second look, now wanted to get to know me. It was like everyone at my school forgot all about how I had been the "odd ball". How I had been the only one that didn't join in with their talks about how great, cute, famous, blah blah blah about Christopher Wilde. That didn't matter any more. All that they cared about was that for one reason or another, the famous Christopher Wilde was now dating . . . me. _

_That's right. After singing a song that he wrote for me. After admitting to everyone that he cared about me . . . Christopher Wilde had asked me out!_

_But even so, I was still not willing to talk with his fan girls at my school. I found it annoying and obnoxious how they would always speak about him in their high pitch, squeaky voices as they flipped through magazines._

I, I can be everything you need

If you're the one for me

Like gravity

I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny

I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul

But if you're the one for me

Then I'll be your hero

_After the dance, Christopher had driven me home and convinced my parents to let me come back to LA for our first date. He told me that he wanted to make it special; something that I wouldn't soon forget. _

_ My parents hadn't really been thrilled about the idea of letting me go to LA without them . . . and with a boy? Finally we got them to agree by promising them that instead of staying over at Christopher's house, I would be staying at my grandmother's place again. After making a quick call to my grandmother in LA to see if it was okay for me to stay with her another couple of nights, considering we had just got back home, and promising my parents that I would be back in time for school on Monday; we were all set. _

_ And that is how I now found myself back in LA, in a fancy, expensive car, with the famous Christopher Wilde. _

So incredible

Some kind of miracle

That when it's meant to be

I'll become a hero, oh

So I'll wait wait wait wait for you

Yeah I'll be your hero

_ Christopher started to sing along to radio, helping me come back to the present._

_"You know, you still haven't told me where we're going," I said, making him pause in the middle of a line to answer me._

_ "I told you. It's a surprise." _

_I shook my head slight in an I-don't-care-anyway gesture and pulled my sunglasses back over my eyes. _

_ We drove in silence for a while, me getting stuck in my memories again. This time I was thinking about how we met; how we ____literally __bumped into each other, and everything else that had happened that first night._

Oh, I,

I can be everything you need

If you're the one for me

Like gravity

I'll be unstoppable

(Be unstoppable)

I, (I) yeah I believe in destiny

I may be an ordinary guy

With heart and soul

But if you're the one for me

Then I'll be your hero

_ Finally, Christopher asked me to close my eyes. _

_ "Why?" _

_ "You'll see," and gave me another one of his famous looks. The one I know he uses to get girls to fall all over him. _

_ I turned away from him as I tried to block that thought out of my mind and I closed my eyes. A couple seconds later I felt the car turn and then started bouncing down a path off of the main road. The twists and turns felt kind of familiar, like I had been on this road before._

_ Finally, Christopher pulled the car to a stop and I heard the click of the car keys being pulled out of the ignation._

_"Keep your eyes closed," he warned me. Seconds later I heard his car door open and then banged shut as it closed behind him. Shortly after, I heard the door open on my side._

_ "Give me your hand," he whispered in my ear._

_ Knowing that a confused smile was appearing on my face, I held out my hand and let Christopher guide me out of the vehicle and forward a couple feet. _

_ When we stopped, I heard him whisper in my ear again. "Open your eyes."_

_ Opening my eyes, I slowly scanned my surroundings, taking everything in as a look of shock spread across my face. _

_The first thing I noticed was the picnic blanket that was placed out on the ground and covered with food. I could make out tins filled with strawberries and grapes. There was a box with grilled chicken and mashed potatoes. There was even cheesecake for desert. _

_But that wasn't the amazing part. As I looked around, I realized why the twists and turns of our journey out here had seemed kind of familiar. We were back at the pond where Christopher and I had fell in after he 'killed' my grandmother's car. _

_This was the place where I had found out that Christopher's life wasn't as perfect as I had originally thought. As much as I didn't want to admit it at the time, this was the place where I first realized that I was falling for the famous Christopher Wilde. _

_After all of the craziness that had happened that first time, I couldn't believe that he was actually able to find this place again._

_ "Wow," I said, taking in the whole scene. "This is great." I started over to the picnic blanket with Christopher close behind._

_ "No paparazzi will bother us here." I stopped and let him walk around me to take a seat on the blanket._

_ I frowned and folded my arms against my chest._

_ "What?" Christopher asked, looking up at me. A sly smile was creeping onto his face, as if he was looking forward to hear what kind of sarcastic remark was going to come from me next._

_ Not being able to help it, I let a smile crawl onto my face before speaking. "Did you only plan to have our first date . . . here . . . in a secluded space . . . because I made you promise me no disguises this time?" I asked slowly and added in a couple hand gestures to help drive in my mocking question._

_ The sly smile on his face had gotten bigger and bigger as I talked until I finished, which is when he started laughing. "Partly, but also because the last time we were here we didn't want to leave. Now we have more time."_

_ I grinned back and went to join him on the blanket, and he handed me a plate._

_ "Did I tell you that I fired my parents?" He put some mashed potatoes onto his plate and then handed the container to me._

_ "Really? Did I influence that decision? You know, you really shouldn't give into peer pressure so easily." I added some potatoes to my plate before setting the container aside and reached for a piece of the chicken._

_ "No, it wasn't you. Before I came after you, I told my parents that I didn't want to do the movie anymore and . . ."_

_ "So, you finally stood up to your parents."_

_ "Yeah," he laughed. "They're no longer on my pay roll."_

_ As we ate we continued to get to know each other. With Christopher being famous and all over the news and magazines . . . and with living with my crazy fan girl sister; it was amazing how much I didn't know about him. _

_He told me about some of the crazy things he and Stubby did while growing up, about his older sister whom I had first learned about when he took me to the doctor (who happened to be his sister's husband) after he hit me with a door, and talked about how he got started into the music business. I then filled him in on what it was like to have a crazy sister and about the wonderful life of growing up 'normal'._

_When we finished with the food, I set my plate down next to the picnic basket and looked out over the pond. In the distance, bright colors of red, orange, and yellow were being painted across the sky. _

_"Look," I said, nodding in the direction of the sun that was starting to set over the distant trees._

_ Christopher turned his head around to follow my gaze. "Wow."_

_ "Pretty."_

_ He turned around and scooted over a short distance to where there was a tree that had falling over and used it as a backrest, putting his hands behind his head. _

_For next couple of minutes, we silently watched as the sun sank lower in the sky. Eventually, I crawled over to lie next to Christopher against the falling tree trunk. He moved his right arm from behind his head to put around me._

_When I had gotten myself into a comfortable position lying next to Christopher, I slowly turned to look up at him. _

_I couldn't help but think how lucky I was. Not because of who I was sitting next to, but because of who he was inside. Ever since the day I ran into Christopher Wilde, I realized that there were two sides to the famous rock star. There was the cute, heartthrob, musician that he showed off to all of his friends, family, and fans. But there was more to him than that. He was sweet, caring, kind . . . I felt comfortable around him. I never wanted this moment to end._

_Looking up at him, his blonde hair was brushed to side as usual. The corner of his mouth was turned up slightly as if he was thinking about something as he stared off in the direction of the setting sun. I knew that the bright blue shirt he had on right now matched his eyes almost perfectly, but his designer sunglasses covered them again. _

_ He most have felt me staring at him. He turned his head to look back at me, with a questioning look on his face. Instead of speaking, I reached up and slowing pulled off his sunglasses to expose his bright blue eyes._

_He smiled at me. Not one of his "fan girl" smiles that he has been using so far, but a real smile. _

_That's when; as we looked into each other's eyes, he started to lean down towards me. Knowing what was coming, I closed my eyes as our lips touched for the first time._

(Could you be the one?)

(Could you be the one?)

(Could you be the one for me?)

I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one?)

(Could you be the one?)

(Could you be the one for me?)

Yeah I'll be your hero


End file.
